


TechnoDad(Ft. Traumatized Child)

by Elderon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, and im soft for technoblade acting like a dad au's, because i refuse to accept canon, canon divergent because every time i think about the betrayal i start crying, pls why does everybody wanna betray technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderon/pseuds/Elderon
Summary: Technoblade doesn't know how to comfort people. Tommy needs comfort. Found family hijinks ensue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	TechnoDad(Ft. Traumatized Child)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot I wrote based loosely on this (https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJK9Sd7a/) tiktok i saw the other day. I really like the concept of a father/son dynamic between techno and tommy (can you tell that I'm not over the betrayal arc haha 😭😭😭) so yes. comfort dynamic go brrrr. do not mention canon to me anymore.

Big, mean, narcissistic piggy man. 

He really never minded the comments, rather thinking of them as poorly phrased compliments coming from a suffering population of losers that had nothing better to do than make fun of him because he was easy to make superficial comments on. 

It really didn't matter. There was a reason he wore the crown and others didn't.

He had  _ earned  _ the crown, just as he had earned his title, swinging his blade in one hand and rod in the other, tunnel vision as he danced around the bodies until there was nothing left. He was the blade, he was powerful, he was fear-inducing, he didn't need the approval or companionship from some teenager-

_ Troll Skeppy? _

Techno inhaled deeply, trying to calm the tempest he had pent up inside his chest again, silence the voices in his head. Luckily they were less articulated today, easier to shut up. They weren’t always that well behaved.

He checked his chest, noting the significant lack of golden apples that had been there earlier that day. Tommy sure knew exactly how to get on every single one of his nerves, and yet, he could never bring himself to hate the boy. Why?

He took off his crown, setting it next to a brewing stand, and became increasingly mildly frustrated when he noticed the backdoor was still open. A classic Tommy move; leaving literally every door he used wide open. He was probably stealing more gapples from his vault, which had seemingly become his entire diet at that point(it was a miracle that beanpole of a boy had grown so tall, an entirely fruit diet with such little protein would have surely stunted the average child's growth).

Techno shut the door quietly and lowered himself into the downstairs. 

"Tommy, if I run out of gapples because you eat them as a substitute for any and all food, I'm going to have to…" Just as he turned, expecting to see Tommy bent over, rummaging through his storage, he was surprised to find the room empty, instead heard something odd. A hic, a muffled sound…

_ Steak? _

_ No, no, we’re talking about potatoes. _

“Quiet,” he mumbled under his breath, briefly surveying the room. "Tommy?" His hand instinctually darted to his hip, resting just above the hilt of his sword. He'd lived through hostage situations before, and while unlikely, it was entirely possible somebody was holding the boy against his will, obscured by one of the many chests littering the room. 

It sounded like it was coming from the storage room. He stalked across the room silently(well, as much as a giant pig-man could on stone floors that made every step sound something like the clicking of Eret's heels), resting his hand tentatively on the doorknob.

_ I miss my goons. _

“Hands where I can see 'em!” His sword was out in an instant as the door shuddered beneath the heave of his shoulder, but what he found was not in fact a hostage but one lanky teenager huddled in the corner, surrounded by gapples and crying his eyes out. His eyes met Techno’s wearily, and suddenly the feeling was back, an immense sense of dread creeping up his spine. 

_ You need to leave.  _

Social anxiety was a snake on his wrist, twined around his neck and whispering into his ear, shouting louder than even the voices. He was no good at these confrontational things.    
“Uh. Cooooool. So I’m just gonna-” He reached back for the handle, but was interrupted before he could hurry out.    
“Wait- Techno.” The boy sniffed. Snot was running down his face, dribbling down his chin along with the tears. It was, in all honesty, pretty gross to look at. “Could you… could you please stay, Technoblade.” He blinked, genuinely unsure what to do. If Tommy had been hurt by someone, he could hunt them down, if a place had hurt him, he could blow it up, all of which could be worked into some convoluted plot within their arrangement, but in the face of emotional comfort, he might be better off talking to a block of cobblestone.    
_ He’s in pain. I can smell it. _

_ A young boy. _

_ An orphan? _

_ Not an orphan, just a lost child. _

_ Potatoes? _

He swallowed hard. It was difficult to find meaning to their words when they weren’t chanting to him about their thirst for blood, but this message seemed to be coming out more clearly.

"Look, I know this is all stupid and you’re really shitty at comforting people and hate spending time with me, but-” he choked back another sob, wiping the slimy mess of his face off on his sleeve. He grimaced a bit internally knowing he was probably going to have to wash it later- the last time Tommy had been in charge of laundry he had somehow burned a hole through his favorite cloak, permanently revoking his chore privileges. Not a bad thing to have revoked, now that he thought about it, but still.

_ Vulnerability and blood. Feed me. _

He blinked hard, pushing the idea away.

“Just- please, Technoblade. I don’t want to be alone right now.” And suddenly, he felt something new spring forth within himself. A desire to comfort, to take the hurt away for once.

_ Help..? _

_ No blood. _

_ Was it Dream? _

They multiplied, but the chorus wasn’t painful, more harmonic in choice than anything. 

He took his first step, then another, and then he was sitting beside Tommy, watching the pain and salty tears streak down his face. He offered a handkerchief tentatively, and the boy took it as permission to press his snotty face directly into his newly washed fur trim.

“Ah, not the fur-'' He stopped himself. “Um… its, uh, it's gonna be ok, Tommy.” 

"I miss Tubbo." He choked. “I miss having friends.” Techno felt himself freeze up again, but forced the tension down, whispered soft things to the choking force until it let him breathe again.    
He couldn’t change this. He highly doubted that diplomatically interfering with L’Manburg politics would get him anything but another death sentence, and possibly more enemies for the both of them. Though he didn’t fear Dream, he had enough of a mind to know it was best not to anger him specifically.

So.

He was stuck. He couldn’t fight anyone to make things better.

A hand tightened on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality and suddenly bringing to light what he had to do. Almost as if by instinct, he raised his arm to a resting position on Tommy’s back, patting it with as little awkwardness as he could muster. 

Techno’s embrace seemed to calm him down a bit. As the sobs subsided, he felt an unusual flare of warmth, of empathy, swelling in his chest. 

“I’m here, Tommy. You’re going to be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is completely out of the blue but i'm a bitch for shameless promotion; so join my discord server!!  
> I made it as a place where writers and readers across the internet could converge and have a good time chatting and sharing fics, writing tips, show recommendations, etc, and though it's still going through a lot of changes we have a very solid few kind people in there already and would love to have some new people!   
> https://discord.gg/mEhzPMbQpz  
> I do not have any idea how to make it a hyperlink,,, pain
> 
> anyways past the shameless promotion,, hope yall enjoyed the fic bc i genuinely enjoyed writing it <333


End file.
